


Not Today

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band), Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Sharlotte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Just a short Sharlotte fanfic, college AU
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Charlotte Wessels





	Not Today

There was only one thing Robert could think about while he walked towards the apartment of his classmate: he would finally get to know her. It’s hard when you start college without knowing anyone, he got that, but this girl is his class was something really special.

She always sat in the back corner of the classroom, never really talked to anyone about herself, as if she was afraid people wouldn’t like her. He didn’t know anything about her except for her name, Sharon. Robert thought the name fitted her, it matched her long dark hair and the sweet smile that sometimes appeared when she checked her phone.

Sharon was a nice girl, and Robert and his friends had often invited her to join them for drinks or a movie, but she always declined. He had speculated about it with his friends, who claimed she had to have a huge secret. One thought she was poor and didn’t have money to join them for fun stuff, the other was sure her father was abusing her. But now Robert was teamed up with her for a pair work, he made it his mission to reveal the secret.

When he reached the building he looked for the right name and climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. The door of the apartment was open and he entered, just as he did with his friends. The apartment wasn’t that big and since there were voices coming from only one room, it wasn’t hard to find where his classmate was.

The door of the bedroom was ajar, and because he didn’t want to interrupt anything Robert looked through the crack before entering. Or, that was the plan, ‘cause what he saw and heard kept him from opening the door any further. A young girl with red hair and a piercing through her nose leaned against the desk in the room with tears in her eyes while Sharon sat in front of her on the edge of her bed.

‘I don’t want to go back, Sharon. I want to stay here with you.’

‘Sweetie, you know that’s impossible, you have to go to school.’ The girl sighed and Robert assumed she was Sharon’s sister, who missed her older sibling now she didn’t live at home anymore. ‘And, I hate to kick you out, but my classmate will be here soon.’

‘Can I meet him?’

‘We talked about this, Charlotte.’ Sharon sighed. ‘I’ve been bullied for two years, I don’t want to go through that again.’ The girl pushed herself from the desk and straddled Sharon with a leg on either side of her legs while she wrapped her arms around the neck of the older girl.

‘You love me, right?’

‘I love you more than anything in my life.’ Sharon rested her forehead against Charlotte’s and Robert almost gasped when their lips met.

So Sharon indeed had a secret, but this was not what he expected at all. He never expected the silent girl in the back of the class to have a girlfriend. He never expected her to have been bullied for loving another girl, but he understood that she was trying to make a new start.

So when he heard Sharon comforting the other girl while wrapping her arms around her body, he made his way out of the apartment and texted her that he was ill and would come another day.

‘One day everything will be okay, Charlotte. Just not today.’

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, written in like 2014


End file.
